


Not Bad

by erenscutiebooty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, PWP, Soft Vore, Vore, just titan!eren on levi 'nd stuff, no one gets swallowed or anything but its still tech...nic...ally vore...right i think, okay this was requested on fanfiction, who needs plot amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenscutiebooty/pseuds/erenscutiebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no time for note taking when you're a horny brat with an oversized mouth, right? (Or, titan!Eren on Levi.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is pretty bad but we need more titan!Eren on Levi. So yeah. *ahem*  
> I cant fucking title anything for shit so please excuse me. You're not here for a title anyway you're here to read porn so why don't you get to that

Eren had been rather patient, Levi supposed. He'd spent the last thirty minutes taking notes on his titan form, which was awfully boring. Eren had started shifting around impatiently long before now, sticking his nose through the open part of the tower like he wanted to read whatever Levi had written.

Still, he didn't appreciate being picked up with only a frustrated grunt as warning.

He kicked out his feet, glaring up at Eren and clenching one of his oversized fingers in a way that he hoped was at least uncomfortable. "Put me down, asshole," he spat. He didn't like being cupped in his ridiculously large, warm hands- it made him feel even smaller than usual. He trusted Eren, yes, but there was still something off-putting about being clasped, next to helpless, in his titan hands. He was mostly annoyed, though. Eren breathed out gently, hot air gusting over him and ruffling his hair and clothes. Levi scowled. "Oi, what's this about? Don't breathe on me...Hey!"

One of Eren's fingers poked him gently in the chest, carefully pushing him down against his palm. The finger slid down his front, ending between his legs. Levi's breath caught in his throat for a moment. "Hey," he grumbled. "What do you think you're doing?" He frowned up at Eren, who was looking down at him with curious intent. He looked like a big dumb brute, but his eyes held a spark of intelligence that undeniably reminded Levi of his human form.

Eren's finger was still pressed in between Levi's legs, hot and large and now slowly pushing his shirt up, untucking it. Levi hissed and tried to wiggle away. "Stop that, dumbass." He wanted to think that Eren was just being a stupid brat, but he definitely knew exactly what he was doing. Doing to Levi.

His suspicions were confirmed when he stuck his fucking tongue out and leaned in towards the man in his hands. Levi's eyes widened and he threw his hands out, pushing back on the tip of Eren's tongue. He grimaced, wishing he'd thought to use his feet to touch the wet muscle instead. "What the fuck, Eren? Quit it. If you're so horny, why don't you get out of there so we can do something for real and not-" Eren cut him off with a huff that sounded rather like a laugh and rubbed the pad of his thumb over Levi's crotch again. Levi shivered, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his gut.

Eren's tongue replaced his thumb between Levi's legs and he bit his lip, finally giving in and pulling his shirt the rest of the way out of his pants so he could undo them. "Fuck, don't get my clothes all gross at least," he muttered, pushing his pants and boxers down as far as his boots would allow. Two of Eren's fingertips were roaming over his body now, stroking down his sides and pushing his shirt up so he could thumb over his chest. Maybe his fingers weren't so bad, as big as they were. They were warm and felt surprisingly good against his skin, rough to the touch but gentle in the way they traveled up his stomach and over his nipples. It was kind of strange- okay, very strange, but it was almost...exciting to be in the hold of something that had control over him. He trusted Eren, but the risk was there, wasn't it? Maybe it was just adrenaline, but it stirred something in him that made his heart speed up and the blood rush to his nether regions.

But Levi refused to believe that he was getting so turned on by...this.

Levi had to bite his lip to hold back a moan when Eren's tongue found it's way between his legs again, running over his swelling cock. Eren lifted his hand, bringing Levi closer to his face and pressing his tongue more firmly against him. Levi grabbed his nose for leverage and Eren carefully cupped his hands around him.

The feeling was way better than Levi would've ever guessed. Eren's tongue was hot and wet, which Levi quickly discovered was not a bad thing. And maybe being so small wasn't a bad thing, either, because Eren was everywhere, touching all over his body with his fingers and his tongue. Levi didn't even mind his breath that much, but maybe that was just because he'd stopped focusing on the gross, unnatural aspect of this and more on the pleasure he was feeling.

Eren deserved credit- he was good with his tongue. Too good. Levi circled his hips, grinding down on the muscle and groaning. "Fuck, Eren," he panted. He leaned forward and bit the tip of Eren's nose, raking his nails down it in search of a good hold. One of Eren's fingers pushed his arms up, having him lean back. Levi braced his arms behind him on Eren's hand and rocked his hips down, grinding against Eren's tongue.

And then his tongue moved, sliding so the tip pressed against Levi's entrance. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning, but nearly lost his balance. Eren steadied him, forcing his hand away and pressing into him again. A short, high-pitched moan slipped past Levi's lips and he flushed.

"Shit," he gasped when Eren ran a finger over his cock. "Not gonna...last long- ah!- at this rate." Levi's focus was slipping as pleasure fogged his brain, allowing more and more noises to work their way past his throat. It was embarrassing, being so vocal, but it was also...good. This was good, the feeling was good, so good, so fucking good… He didn't even realize he was chanting his thoughts aloud, over and over, until Eren made an appreciative noise halfway between a growl and a sigh. Levi sighed, letting his head roll back onto his shoulders and looking up at Eren through hooded eyes. He moaned, long and low, and watched Eren's eyes darken. He wondered briefly if Eren could even get turned on in his titan form. His pupils were blown, but considering that he lacked any means of actually getting off…

His thoughts were wiped when Eren's tongue thrusted up into him, stretching him and pushing in as far as it could reach. Levi yelped and grasped his cock, pumping frantically. The heat, the slickness...it was all too much, too good, all around him. "Ah, Eren, fuck…mmn…" He keened and his eyes rolled back into his head, pleasure tugging his lids down and mouth open. "I'm-I'm going to...I…" Levi desperately grasped his cock, pumping frantically until he came with a shuddering gasp and a tremor that ran down his spine before. He collapsed in Eren's hands and lay there, eyes closed and chest heaving until he felt Eren shifting around.

Levi groaned, looking down at his body. "You got me all filthy, brat," he grumbled. He peered up at Eren, watching as he ran his tongue over his teeth. "You're not sorry at all, are you?" Eren huffed in response, and Levi rolled his eyes.

"Well," he relented, "it wasn't…bad." Eren's breath gusted gently over him. Levi looked up at him, pushing his damp hair back and pulling his jeans up. "It wasn't bad at all. But put me the hell down and get the fuck out of there so we can shower. Now."

Eren seemed to be laughing at him, but he definitely wouldn't be when Levi had his dick up his ass fifteen minutes from now, if all went well.


End file.
